


Do you see my hair?

by Groove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Соулмейт AU, в котором только твоя родственная душа при прикосновении видит твои настоящие волосы, их цвет и наличие)





	

– Джим, – Харви льёт на свой платок холодную минералку, припрятанную для серьезного похмелья, и осторожно обмакивает горячий лоб своего напарника. – У тебя шок. Шок порождает неверное представление действительности.

Гордон мотает головой. Лицо у него в ссадинах и пластырях, тело ломит от недавней схватки с самым опасным человеком в Готэме.

– Хочешь сказать, я сумасшедший?

– Нет, Джимбо. Не хочу. Я лишь говорю, что ты обознался.

– Да не мог я обознаться! – Джим агрессивно встаёт на ноги, но Харви усаживает его обратно на стул. – Это был он! Это был чертов Зсасз! 

– Эй, эй, остынь, приятель, – просит Буллок, выжимая мокрый платок. – Ничего страшного. Ну, перепутал, малость… Хотя, в отношении Зсасза сложно _такую примету_ перепутать.

Джим вздыхает на весь участок.

– Харв, верь мне, пожалуйста. 

– Может, ты просто не разглядел его?

– Я знаю, кого я видел. Это был Зсасз. Наемный убийца. Работает на Фальконе. Он всего лишь отрастил себе волосы. Почему остальные этого не видят?

Настала очередь Буллока вздыхать.

– Потому что он их не отращивал, Джим.

– Как! Я же собственноручно выдрал у него клок волос! – Гордон шарит в карманах мятого пиджака и вынимает что-то, что Харви не видит, но видит прекрасно Гордон, отчего, кажется настоящим психом. – Вот они! Это его волосы! Посмотри! Я их вырвал во время драки. Чёрт побери, Харв, неужели ты не видишь? Ведь если ты не видишь, то…

Гордон округляет глаза. Осознание всех фактов бесит и обескураживает его. Он отказывается верить в этот абсурд.

Буллок как будто читает мысли напарника. 

– Ты же не касался его в вашу первую встречу, да?

– Через ткань одежды не считается? – наивно надеется Джим.

Харви сгибается в жесте рука-лицо.

– Ты же в курсе, что родственную душу не выбирают?

***

Джим приходит домой рассерженный на судьбу и абсолютно вымотанный за день. Он мало удивляется при виде Зсасза на кухне. Тот потягивает молоко из чужого холодильника, облизываясь, словно кот. Судя по всему, думает вяло Джим, ослабляя галстук, Зсасз тоже понял.

– Мог бы и ужин приготовить, что ли, – говорит он, переходя в гостиную. Виктор тенью следует за ним. 

– Это не входит в мои обязанности, – усмехается убийца, и Джим, поворачиваясь к нему, видит, что с кобурой у Зсасза всё в порядке. 

– Ты разочарован? – шепчет детектив, не отводя глаз от черных растрепанных волос Виктора. – Ты наверняка ожидал кого-то равного себе.

Зсасз выпячивает нижнюю губу, раскачивается на месте в раздумье и выдаёт, копируя шепот Джима:

– Я теперь всю жизнь буду видеть, что у тебя голубые волосы, детектив. По-твоему, мне будет легко удержаться от смеха при всех?


End file.
